Talk:Milton Mamet (TV Series)
Dr. Stevens Is it me...or does Milton remind you of Dr. Stevens? Maybe he has medical experience and is the counterpart of Dr. Stevens? - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 17:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) They said he couldn't be placed in the comic so he isnt a counterpartCrosider (talk) 17:56, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well..what about looks. Even know only one picture has been released...he resembles to Dr. Stevens. To me anyway. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 17:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I personally love the look of Milton it gives me the sense that Milton may be the dr. stevens-esque conscious of woodburyDixon For Governor (talk) 18:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Another Topic (Sorry) Okay....Milton is doing experiments presumably just like Alice. So he is an original character but what if he was Alice and Dr. Stevens combined to make a new character. He has Alice's curiosity to experiment the zombies and find them out more but he also has Dr. Stevens appearance and possibly some medical skills. And sorry for making this...the blog creator was faulty for me so I did it here. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 19:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Promo "Say the Word" If you pause at 0:28 in the promo you see someone being bitten on the arm. I think it looks like Milton. Anyone else think this? TheMasterOne (talk) 05:45, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it. I have no idea how this could happen but my theory is that he displeases The Governor and The Governor sets walkers upon him for entertainment. 19:00, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Maybe this is the episode where the arenas are introduced. And the Arenas are there to help Milton with his research. Also, you can see a chain or rope aound the walkers neck. Maybe out to capture them? - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 19:05, November 6, 2012 (UTC) You might be right there. There is definitely something around the walkers neck and Milton's arm appears to be covered. Maybe he is getting the walker to bite him so he can remove it's teeth, then cut off it's arms and leave it outside the gates to protect Woodbury on the Governor's orders. We know that they are aware of the fact that walkers generally try to avoid each other. 16:41, November 7, 2012 (UTC) He could even be testing out a new piece of protection. This episode will be very interesting. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 16:44, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes I'm looking forward to it too. 16:48, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Good bye Milton.... You did good Milton and Philip Pre-Apocalypse I'm wondering where Milton said he knew Philip before the apocalypse. All I remember is him saying in "Prey": "I knew him before he became what he is Governor." or something similar to that. That doesn't necessarily mean he knew him before the apocalypse occurred. Shellturtleguy (talk) 00:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Andrea's infection It's mentioned in the zombies article that a new zombie might not be able to kill someone with a single bite. However, when Milton bites Andrea, she does get infected. Mitlon would be the sort of person to have good personal hygiene, and should therefore have a clean mouth. NB: The puddle of blood Andrea is sitting in is probably Milton's, so she would not have bled out, and it's stated that she has a fever. 10:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC)